Toil and Trouble
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco has a secret admirer who vows to meet him on Halloween night. Written for Halloween Challenge in hd seasons. slash. sex. harry/draco. one-shot. non-epilogue compliant.


**Title:** Toil and Trouble  
**Summary:** Draco has a secret admirer who vows to meet him on Halloween night.  
**Author: bleedforyou1  
Prompt:**something wicked, whisper.  
**Word Count:**2, 258  
**Rating:**R  
**Warning:**sex. slash.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to **aj-socks** for an amazing beta job! Written for Prompt 5 on the 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween on hd_seasons

"_Double, double, toil and trouble__  
__Fire burn and cauldron bubble__  
__Double, double, toil and trouble__  
__Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

_Something wicked this way comes!" _

The great hall exploded in applause after the choir was done singing and Draco joined in after a moment, remembering that he was a prefect and that he should show a good example to younger students. Or at least, pretend to.

"Draco…" he suddenly heard a whisper from behind him. He whipped his head around and saw no one looking at him. He waited for someone to turn, but no one did. Confused, he turned back around to his table, and found a note sitting in front of him with one corner tucked underneath his empty plate.

He quickly unwrapped the small square note and read its contents.

_Draco,_

_Something wicked is indeed on its way to you tonight, Draco Malfoy… are you ready for the night of your life?_

_Happy Halloween,_

_Your secret admirer. _

Draco's heart thudded at the words. He had been getting secret notes for the last week, all from this "secret admirer" of his. They would be in the middle of his textbooks, tucked inside his robe pockets, or even once in his Quidditch uniform.

All in all, in seven days he had received 16 or so small notes from this boy. The only reason he even knew it was a boy was because of the first note he had received…

On a cool Sunday evening, Draco was sitting outside, leaning against a tree with his nose in a novel. It was one of those tawdry romance novels - the kind none of his friends knew he read, but he loved them. He could have sworn someone was calling his name, so he had looked up but seen no one. When he looked back down, a small note was written in sloppy handwriting and snuck into the page of his book that he was on.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you seem to the world a cold-hearted bitch of a boy, but I know there is something valuable inside of you. I want to know the boy who could stand up for his mother, the one who reads trashy romance novels, and the one who I see staring into the night sky. I want to meet the man who I saw lose his best friend, stand proudly against the jury in your trial and the one who catches raindrops on his tongue. I feel like I can relate to you because I'm like that too—everyone sees me as a man, but on the inside, I'm just a boy still. I think, over the summer, and into autumn…I think I've developed quite the crush on you. _

_I'm sorry if you think this is untoward, but I didn't know how else to approach you. I do have somewhat of a plan though. I'll try to woo you through these letters, and if you like what you read, come meet me on the night of Hallowe'en, where you're sitting now. _

_I promise I'm not a stalker, just someone who is too nervous to talk to you face to face, because you probably don't like me very much at all. _

_Looking forward to a week from tonight,_

_Your secret admirer. _

And so the letters went. They got progressively braver as time went by, and Draco had begun to enjoy them so much he would await for the next one to pop up. He would open his Potions textbook and frown when he saw no note. And when he was practicing with his team last night, he nearly cheered out loud when he found a note inside his uniform.

Tonight was the night when Draco would meet his admirer, and he was nervous beyond belief. From the notes, he could gather that the boy was not a Slytherin. He was most likely a Gryffindor, actually, from the attitude in his letters and the somewhat proud tone he took in some of his words.

Draco looked around the Gryffindor table, watching as Finnegan amused the table by making his glass dance by itself and Longbottom wrapped around his new girlfriend Lavender Brown.

Draco's throat went dry as he watched Potter laughing with Weasley and Granger about something undoubtedly stupid. Regardless, it somewhat made Draco wish that Potter was the one writing the letter.

All summer, Draco went in and out the Courts, first through his father and mother's trials, then through his own. And Potter was there, at every single one. He would stay silent mostly, unless his memories were needed, but the thing that got Draco was how he would watch. He would stare at Draco like he was trying to figure something out.

Draco tried to talk to Potter after each trial was over, but there were so many procedures to go through, it could never happen. Somehow, being back at Hogwarts made matters that much harder, until the point came where Draco no longer remembered what he wanted to say to Potter.

Ignoring the clenching in his gut, Draco turned away from the Saviour and dug into his dinner. He would find out who his secret admirer was later tonight, and he was promised the night of his life.

"Draco…"

Draco turned his head at the whisper that was hidden among the wind and leaves. He saw no one in the pale moonlight, so he pulled his coat tighter against his body. Leaning against the usual tree where he read at, Draco hoped the admirer would just bloody come already. He was getting anxious.

"You came."

Draco looked up, the voice coming from above him this time.

"Where are you?" Draco whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. "I came to see who you are, and I can't even see you."

"I'm on a broom above you; using a disillusionment charm …can I stay invisible for a while longer? Then I promise I'll come out."

"What a tease," Draco pouted. "Fine, stay hidden if you wish. Have you charmed your voice? It doesn't seem real."

"Yes. I know you'll be able to guess me out through my voice."

"Ah, so I know you personally then?"

"You could say that. Not quite personally enough though…I'd like to know more about you."

"From your letters it seemed you know a lot about me. Whereas you barely told me anything about yourself."

"I've only learned about you over the course of the summer. I didn't tell you who I was because I knew you'd run off. You wouldn't want me as a secret admirer."

"And why not?"

"Because you most likely hate me," the boy whispered.

Draco stood stock still for a moment, his muscles frozen. His mind buzzed with the possibilities - yes, he did often show open dislike for Gryffindors, but which one was this?

"I'm sure I won't hate you…through your letters, I rather liked you."

"You did?"

"No need to sound so surprised…you're interesting, mysterious, creative, romantic…what more a man want?" Draco found himself saying. He didn't know he felt these things until he said them aloud.

"I don't know if all that's entirely true…I did have help with this idea. However, I'm curious to know…do you have any guesses as to who I am?"

"Hmm," Draco hummed, thinking. "I know you're a Gryffindor."

"How?"

"I don't know…you seem brave and somewhat reckless, but you know your boundaries and you're not annoying like Ravenclaws or stupid like hufflepuffs."

"Hey! I have friends in Ravenclaw and hufflepuff!" The voice said, indignant.

"Whatever. You just sound like a Gryffindor. Damn, you better not be Finnegan. Or Thomas."

"Seamus? Dean? Ha! They're straight, don't worry. I think I might be worse to you though."

"No, I don't think so. Anyone who would be thoughtful enough to send me notes and intuitive enough too woo me slowly is someone I'd enjoy."

"Really? That's good to know. A step in the right direction, for once."

"For once? Have you and I had a bad history in the past?"

"Hm," the voice was noncommittal. "If I answer that one, you'd know who it was."

"I think I have a good guess," Draco ventured.

"Oh? Who am I, then?"

"Haven't you put me in enough torture for the last week? Why must I keep guessing, when I was supposed to find out _tonight_?"

"I did promise that, didn't I?" The voice sounded amused by Draco's low patience level.

"On numerous occasions. You also promised me something wicked tonight," Draco smirked. "Are you going to offer me a rendezvous of sorts?"

"Of sorts," the voice laughed. "I'll try my best, I suppose, if you haven't disappeared until then."

"Why do you think I'll run from you? I can't dislike you that much."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Draco."

"Mm… I want to hear you say my name in your own voice," Draco said, closing his eyes. "Please?"

A long moment of silence passed until Draco heard a low thud, as if someone was getting off their broom. Draco's heart hammered against his chest when he felt a fingers trace down his cheek.

"Draco…" he whispered.

Draco's eyes snapped open when he heard the voice.

"Potter?" He asked, his throat as dry as a desert. "Is that you?"

Suddenly, Potter appeared, pulling a cloak off of himself. Draco watched as the boy wrapped the cloak up and put it down, nervously looking at Draco.

"What…but - it can't be," Draco said, shaking his head. He watched as Potter's face fell and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"See? I knew you'd be disappointed. I'm sorry, I'll just leave—" Potter began to turn away, but Draco quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I didn't say I was disappointed. I was just…surprised. And kind of…well, I thought I was dreaming for a moment."

Potter looked at him in shock, his green eyes widening in the moonlight.

"A good dream, or a bad dream?" He asked, stepping closer to Draco.

"A very, very good dream," Draco whispered, his lips curling into a smile.

"Oh. Okay, then."

"I can't believe you, Potter. You spent a week wooing me, and now you won't even kiss me?" Draco teased.

"Kiss you?" Potter asked softly, tilting his head. "May I?"

"I wouldn't mind," Draco shrugged. "If you've got the balls to at least try—mmph!"

Draco's heart seized as his mouth was captured with Harry's. He tried to regain control, but he was soon weaving his fingers through Harry's hair and pulling him as close as possible.

"Mm, Draco…" Harry whispered. Draco shivered, pressing closer. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"You should have just done it. Where did all that Gryffindor courage go?"

"Apparently to you. Along with my heart," Harry said softly.

Draco's eyes did not tear up at all at that. No, really.

"What a romantic," Draco said, smirking. "I never knew you had it in you."

"I didn't really know either…I just wanted to show you that I see you, Draco. I see the real you."

"I know…and I see you too. I see beyond the Saviour, and just the man underneath. I want _him_."

"Thank Merlin," Harry said, pulling Draco in for another heart-stopping kiss.

"Now for something wicked," Draco whispered, grinning. "Shall we take this back to the castle?"

"Damn…" Harry mumbled, falling into a sweaty mess onto Draco's body.

"You got that right," Draco gasped, smiling. "That was fucking brilliant."

"Mhm…I'm sorry I waited so long to approach you."

"Seriously, Harry. We could have fucked like that for the last two months!"

"Well, we have as long as we want from here on out…"

"Yes, and I finally get to try out all my wonderful wank fantasies of you," Draco grinned, running his hand down Harry's muscled back.

"You had fantasies of me?" Harry asked, raising his head up to look down at his lover.

"Of course. What fan of yours hasn't?"

"I don't remember you being a fan of me, Draco."

"Not on the outside, but definitely on the inside," Draco laughed.

"Oh really? And what is your best fantasy of me?"

"Well… there is this one…"

"Do tell."

"Okay. So, we're playing Quidditch, and after the game, you bombard into my locker room, swearing and accusing me of cheating. I claim I have no idea what you're talking about, and you grab me and push me against a locker stall…we fight for a bit, but then, we start making out, and your hand slips downward, behind my cock and you finger me like no other…"

"Mmm, I like this fantasy," Harry whispered, his cock - which was still inside Draco - twitching slightly.

"It gets better. You get on your knees, and hitch my leg over your shoulder and then suck on my balls—"

"Damn, Draco," Harry moaned, his cock now surged to life. "I hope your ready for round two, because you are making me—"

"Would you not interrupt me? And of course I'm ready for round two. Anyway, like I was saying…you then take my cock into your mouth and moan like the little cock slut that you are, and I fuck your mouth oh so slowly until I'm coming down your throat—"

"Fuck," Harry groaned, now thrusting into Draco.

"And…you…" Draco continued, now gasping from Harry's thrusting. "You…stand up and even though I just came, you fuck me so hard until I come…again…oh! Harry!"

"Something wicked indeed," Harry managed to say before tumbling into oblivion alongside his new lover.


End file.
